


Hair Tugging Love

by SilverStarWriter



Series: Goat Man's Bridge Discord Ideas/Prompts [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarWriter/pseuds/SilverStarWriter
Summary: Valerius and Count Lucio are doing such a kinky scandalous act, but be so cute with each other afterwards.





	Hair Tugging Love

Valerius was sitting on his dark red couch, holding a full glass of wine. With a leg over another, he took a sip of his favorite red wine as he looked down at Count Lucio.

The esteemed and feared Count Lucio of Vesuvia was only dressed in his white pants and black boots. He was even without his beloved golden prosthetic arm. The reason why, well, it was the conditions that Valerius set out before he could even agree to this, soon to be, scandalous act.

Though, seeing Lucio looking so vulnerable, with pink lightly dusting his cheeks and having a subtle, rare expression of insecurity was an absolute treat to behold. Uncrossing his legs and taking away the wine from his mouth for the moment, Valerius spoke with that eloquent and soothing voice, with a stern tone lacing it.

“Come closer.”

Having to swallow down his pride, Lucio obeyed, straddling Valerius's thigh with his only hand, arching his back gracefully as he tried to be as close to his consul without his knees getting off the floor, another one of the conditions. Valerius slid his hand from Lucio's right shoulder to his neck, feeling his soft yet firm skin, making the count slightly shudder. Taking another sip of his wine, Valerius leaned down to Lucio and captured his lips, feeding the wine to him. 

The Count closed his eyes and swallowed every drop eagerly. Then Valerius broke off the kiss to see Lucio lick around his lips slowly, probably to taste more of the wine. Opening his pale eyes again, Lucio grew a smirk, as if forgetting the position he is in. Valerius let out a scoff.

“Unbutton my pants Count.”

With no hesitation, Lucio leaned down to Valerius's long powder white pants and tried to undo it's simple four golden buttons. Though with only one hand, it took Lucio a little longer, which made him crease his eyebrows in slight frustration. For Valerius, he took in delight of Lucio's mundane struggle, then the proud expression Lucio later on had over unbuttoning his pants was nothing short of adorable.

Reaping his reward for his effort, Lucio brought out Valerius's limp member. To Lucio's surprise, it was hefty in his hand.

“Suck it Count Lucio. Pleasure it.”

Swallowing nervously, managing to taste a hint of wine, Lucio leaned down to give it a few experimental licks on the tip before taking in about half into his mouth. He was taking this in a slow pace as his tongue licked the underside, being cautious his teeth. Valerius hummed, pleased with what Lucio is doing. 

Suddenly, his member became firmer and surprising a bit longer, perhaps even rivaling the Count's own endowment. Lucio popped off it, and looked up to his consul.

“So this is what you been hiding in your pants.” Much less a question and more like a statement from Lucio.

“I wasn't aware you were seeking what was under my garments,” Valerius retorted sarcastically. “Though I didn't give you permission to stop Lucio.”

“What are you going to do? Grimace at me until I do? Oh wait, maybe pour wine on me and see if I will happily oblige to what you ask.” Lucio taunted, defiance gleaming in his eyes.

They were meet with Valerius's steely gaze, almost faltering in their stance. With a swift motion, Valerius gripped the back of his head by his golden locks, making Lucio gasp. The consul pushed Lucio's lips close to his erect member.

His voice dropped an octave deeper, becoming more sultry and domineering. “Continue.”

That voice sent a tingling feeling straight down to Lucio's groin before he gave a meek nod, continuing where he left off but this time, taking in more of Valerius's member, almost near the base. Keeping a grip on him, Valerius took a sip of his wine, because ain't nothing like having a drink of your favorite wine while the Count of Vesuvia is sucking you off.

Swallowing his wine first, Valerius cooed at Lucio, “My my, you look beautiful, having your lips wrap around me so perfectly.”

He momentarily tighten his grip, coaxing a moan out of Lucio. Lucio's went to grip Valerius's hip as his eyes darted up to him, showing how dilated the pupils have become. Valerius let out a low chuckle.

“Oh~ you are enjoying this are you? Being so submissive under my hand and being made to suck me off. Is that not cute?” He teased.

Lucio let his pride get the better of him, using his teeth to graze Valerius’s member to get back at him. Valerius hissed, instantly tightening his grip on Lucio's hair. The Count's mouth became wide open to let out a sharp gasp as his eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets. His consul yanked him up, cold anger clear in those golden eyes.

“Do you wish to end this 'meeting’ early?” His voice even in controlled anger.

“I-I..nh- no. N-No, I don't- I want to continue.” Lucio's vision could barely focus on Valerius, who was directly in front of him.

“Fine, I'll forgive you only this one time. Do it again and we will stop immediately and never do this again. Understand?” 

Lucio nodded instantly. Seeing that he was back under control, Valerius pulled him back down to his member. With no hesitation, Lucio started bobbing his head up and down and occasionally swirled his tongue around the tip, all that effort to encourage Valerius to grip his hair more. Valerius would comply just to hear Lucio's womanly like moans and see his eyes roll back.

Feeling a little generous, he rubbed the tip of his shoe against Lucio's bulge, earning a loud groan, as the Count seemingly melt under the touch. Lucio bucked his hips to get more friction but the tugging of his hair halted him.

“No, no pleasuring yourself. Just focus on sucking me off Count Lucio.” Valerius ordered.

Lucio reluctantly complied. It felt like his blood was running hot, he wanted to rut against Valerius foot while he tightly held his hair, but he couldn't. He was helpless under Valerius, reduced down to following his every order and honestly, he loved that even more. Lost in his haze of lust and pleasure, he was taken by surprise when Valerius thrusted in deeper into his mouth, spilling his seed at the back of Lucio's throat. With that and Valerius pressing down harder on his groin and changing his hold to grip more of his messy blonde hair, Lucio became undone too. His muscles tighten and a loud moan was muffled by Valerius's member still deep in his mouth. His hand had a vice grip on Valerius's hip while he barely managed to swallow down his consul's load.

Lucio immediately popped off of his member to take in deep breaths, body relaxing against his consul's legs. Valerius on the other hand was still composed. 

“You did so well Count Lucio, despite that little hiccup earlier. Though I don't want you leaving here with the smell of sex and sweat. This should mask it.”

Barely catching on on what Valerius was doing, he yanked Lucio back more before he slowly poured the rest of his wine on his head, leaving his Count dripping in wine, even soaking his pants in it.

Count Lucio should be mad, even furious at such an act, but all he felt was relief and satisfaction. Valerius set aside his empty glass to help Lucio up and down on his couch.

He started buttoning up his pants, little miffed that he managed to get little droplets of wine on his favorite white pants. “I'll call a servant to take you to the baths and I'll have another one prepare clothes for you.”

Finished buttoning up his pants, Valerius leaned down to his Count and tenderly kissed his lips then his cheek, tasting the wine. Lucio warmly looked to his consul, reaching up to caress his cheek.

“Love you Wine Daddy.”

Valerius laughed wholeheartedly at that nickname. “Wine Daddy? Oh Lucio, you get too silly. Now wait here, I'll be right back with your prosthetic.”

They both leaned in for one more kiss before Valerius started walking away. Lucio's eyes followed Valerius's saunter, with the accent of his clacking heels. He smiled proudly.

“That's my love right there.”


End file.
